


Let Me Tell You A Little Somthin’ About Fanfiction.

by MicrosoftPaint



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Also I rated this T but it could be G tbh-, Book Club, F/F, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Luz likes writing fanfic a little too much lmfao, Romance, eda has no idea what the hell is happening, kind of??, these two are hopeleSS-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicrosoftPaint/pseuds/MicrosoftPaint
Summary: “Woooooah woah, this is all because of some stupid teen drama?” Eda questioned, a hint of exasperation leaking into her voice.“Stupid teen- EDA I WROTE A T-RATED SLOWBURN ENEMIES TO FRIENDS TO LOVERS FANFICTION BASED ON ME AND AMITY AND SHE READ AT LEAST HALF OF IT.”
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 11
Kudos: 409





	Let Me Tell You A Little Somthin’ About Fanfiction.

**Author's Note:**

> (This is what happens when I write fanfic at 2am lmfao, you’re welcome)
> 
> “Woooooah woah, this is all because of some stupid teen drama?” Eda questioned, a hint of exasperation leaking into her voice.
> 
> “Stupid teen- EDA I WROTE A T-RATED SLOWBURN ENEMIES TO FRIENDS TO LOVERS FANFICTION BASED ON ME AND AMITY AND SHE READ AT LEAST HALF OF IT.”
> 
> The owl lady shook her head. “I’m not even going to pretend I understood that. Whatever the case, you’re going to school today, no if’s and's or but’s about it!”

“TONIGHT’S THE NIGHT!!!!”

To say Luz Noceda was excited was a... severe understatement. See, today her and Amity were performing an experiment. An experiment that if successful, would change EVERYTHING.

...Okay maybe not everything, but that’s besides the point! What they were trying to do was bring Luz’s incredibly long Azura fanfic to life through the Wailing Star, one of the many things that made the Boiling Isle’s such an amazing place.

While it’s true that not every book worked the same under the star, through trials the girls had found that handwritten works of literature had a higher chance of showing exactly what was on the pages, rather than just general aspects of the book. Needless to say, Luz was glad she decided to start writing in a notebook rather than her phone. Speaking of which...

“Can’t forget this!!” The latina skipped over to the table and grabbed the book she’d written the fanfiction in. Flipping through the pages, she felt a wave of nostalgia wash over her. At least two years worth of fan fiction were stored within these pages- something she was quite proud of. 

As she got to the end though, she realized something. Luz felt her face flush up as she remembered that just after her saga of an Azura fanfic was another fanfiction... about herself. But not just about herself. It was a ship fic between her and the green haired girl she was just about to go see. 

She considered tearing the pages out for peace of mind, but didn’t want to ruin the integrity of her notebook. Instead she just promised herself she’d grab the book as SOON as it was done telling her other story, because clearly that couldn’t go wrong in any way, right?

————

Amity was anxiously awaiting Luz’s arrival at the library. Why had she agreed to this...? She knew full well the consequences of being caught, but damn did she want to see her fellow fangirl’s fanfic come to life. 

Taking a deep breath, she made sure everything was in order. Snacks? Check. They were in the grocery bag by her feet. Refreshments? See snacks. Blankets to make their experience all the more comfortable? Check. All she had to do now was wait... or maybe not.

“AMITYYYY, I’M HERE!!!” 

Nearly jumping out of her skin, Amity shushed to wherever Luz had yelled from. “LUZ! We’re trying to be stealthy here!” She hissed, trying to keep her voice down as she expressed her annoyance.

Luz giggled as she walked up the steps to the library. “Sorry Amity!! I’m just really excited about tonight!” She whispered. Amity could practically see the sparkles in the teen’s eyes, which admittedly quelled her anger some. After all, she was just as excited as Luz, and the look on her face was far more adorable than she cared to admit.

After sneaking in and getting situated, Luz took out her notebook. “Okay Amity, here she is! Just so you know I started this fic like a year ago, so the first few chapters are... not super great.”

The green haired witch chuckled. “As admirable it is of you to admit that, I’m sure it’s fine. Can’t be any worse than mine.”

“Wait you write fanfiction?!” Luz asked, who’s eyes had grown to the size of moons at this information.

“thaT’S BESIDES THE POINT! Are you gonna start the fic or not??” She asked, a little more defensively than she meant. There would be a day Amity would show her fanfics to Luz, but today was NOT that day.

“Alright, alright. I won’t push.” Luz promised. Though by the tone of her voice, it was clearly a promise she wasn’t going to keep. Opening the book to the first page, the two watched in awe as their theories were confirmed. 

They were watching a fanfiction.

——

About two hours (and seven chapters) in, Luz had begun to feel a little sleepy. Not because she was bored mind you! She was absolutely ecstatic to be watching her fan fiction come to life, but it had been a long, stressful day in the Owl House before that point.

She had had to fight a monster, do three hours of chores, and even went on an eleven minute chase after a goblin who stole her shoe! It was... more tiring than it sounded.

Upon realizing this, she turned to her companion, who to her delight was engrossed in the story. “Hey Amity?” She questioned, tapping her on the shoulder.

“Hm?” The green haired witch responded. Although she was paying attention to what Luz was saying, her focus was more on the book.

“Just letting you know I might fall asleep. It’s been a looong day. You can keep watching, just be sure to record it on your scroll phone thing!!” 

“Okay, will do.“ Amity agreed, taking her scroll phone out. Without looking away for a second, she hit record before diving her hand right back into the popcorn like substance she had been eating.

“Thanks Ames, you’re the best...” Luz yawned, and soon enough she was passed out on the floor.

—

Another three hours had passed before the saga of a fanfiction was complete. Or to be more specific, mostly complete. Amity was currently watching the epilogue to the Luz’s fanfic, which featured ADORABLE Hecazura next gen kids. This had officially been the best night ever. 

Once the epilogue was finished, Amity went to close the book, but realized she should probably stop recording on her scroll phone first. As she went to grab her scroll, Amity heard some more noise from the book. “Wait, there’s another chapter...?” She wondered aloud, before realizing it was Luz on the page. “Huh, must be an authors note.”

...It was not an authors note.

Amity watched as a new fan fiction began to play. One of Luz and... her?! The witch was at a loss for words as the scene began to play. 

She should turn it off.

She shouldn’t be seeing this.

This was Luz’s private stuff, she shouldn’t pry...

...but she just couldn’t stop watching. To Luz’s credit, the story was actually pretty good. It was a swap AU in which she was the natural born witch and Amity was the human. It was made pretty clear early on that this was a ship fic, which should’ve made it weird but... it really wasn’t? Maybe it was because this was such a Luz thing to do, or maybe because Amity herself may or may not have made art of her and Luz being gay together- not that she’d ever admit that- but she honestly didn’t mind. 

That didn’t stop her from getting incredibly flustered though. Luz had a... way with romantic scenes. There was never anything more than kissing, they ARE only 14, but the way the human used language to describe romantic moments had Amity wanting to scream into a pillow. 

But what made Amity want to scream even more was how much she wanted to reenact some of those scenes. She knew full well that she had a crush on the dork sleeping next to her, but never thought she’d reciprocate it! But now with this...? It was pretty fair to say Amity had stopped processing things long ago.

——

Sometime in the middle of the story, Luz had begun to wake up. She heard what she thought was the Azura fanfic playing in the background, and was honestly surprised she’d woken up before it had finished.

...or that’s what she thought until she heard her own voice call out to Amity from the book.

Never before had Luz moved so fast, within 3 seconds she had the book closed, put away, and she nearly bolted out the room before accidentally crashing into the wall. 

“LUZ WHAT THE- are you okay?!” Amity asked, almost having a heart attack from the sudden interruption.

Luz wasn’t paying attention, instead acting as if she were a raccoon stuck in one of those wildlife traps. As quickly as she could, she opened the door, and dashed away. “SORRYAMITYIGOTTAGO-“ 

“LUZ I WAS ON A CLIFFHAN- aaaand she’s gone.” Amity sighed. For a minute, she didn’t understand why Luz had freaked out so bad, but then remembered the contents of what she had been watching. 

Amity’s face paled as she realized just how bad she had invaded Luz’s privacy. But it wasn’t like it was on purpose!! Just like... oh no. If Luz was anything like Amity was when she discovered the latina in her secret hideout the first time, she might have just messed things up horribly.

——

“EDA, I CAN NEVER SHOW MY FACE IN PUBLIC EVER AGAIN.” 

Luz had spent the last four days avoiding going to school. Eda had tried to get her to go, oh she had tried, but Luz would always win out with her puppy dog eyes. 

“Why not kid? I mean really, it’s not like you committed a crime or something. And even in that case, you should be proud of it!” The witch in question asked once again. They had been having this conversation for the last few days, and each time this part came up Luz would always look as if she’d seen a ghost.

“I refuse to answer that. But I WILL say that Amity probably hates me now and we’re in most of each other’s classes and I literally cannot look at her without dying insIDE-“

“Woooooah woah, this is all because of some stupid teen drama?” Eda questioned, a hint of exasperation leaking into her voice.

“Stupid teen- EDA I WROTE A T-RATED SLOWBURN ENEMIES TO FRIENDS TO LOVERS FANFICTION BASED ON ME AND AMITY AND SHE READ AT LEAST HALF OF IT.”

The owl lady shook her head. “I’m not even going to pretend I understood that. Whatever the case, you’re going to school today, no if’s and's or but’s about it!” 

Luz groaned, knowing she wasn’t winning this one. After getting dressed and eating some of Eda’s more... questionable soup, she started on her walk to the school.

———

At the same time, Amity was also on her way to school. To say she had been worried the last few days was an understatement.

Luz Noceda -who loved learning magic more than almost anyone at her school-, hadn’t been in class for the last four days.

Amity knew why of course, it was her fault, but honestly that only made her feel worse. Luz was avoiding learning to become a witch because of her and her STUPID need to watch the fanfiction the human had created.

And the worst part? Despite knowing Luz probably hated her now, she now found herself sketching scenes from the fanfic in her notes.

Groaning, Amity walked into school. After putting her stuff in her locker, she headed to first period, expecting another Luz-less day.

...Except she was actually there. Luz was finally back in school, but she didn’t exactly look happy about it. More nervous than anything. Amity tried to wave, but Luz just looked away, probably out of hatred... Saddened, Amity went to take her seat. 

The day went by incredibly slowly after that. While the days had already been slow without Luz’s company, they were even slower now that she was there and not talking to her. She would never admit this to most people, but Luz had absolutely grown on her, and being in a world without her? It sucked.

As the day dragged on, Amity found herself wanting to talk to Luz more and more. Even if just to apologize... Hey, that wasn’t a bad idea! It was decided. Amity was going to talk to Luz right after school.

——

As soon as the bell rang, Luz made a mad dash to her locker, avoiding any and all eye contact with anyone. She quickly grabbed her stuff and rushed out, grateful she hadn’t run into-

“HEY!”

Aaaand she spoke too soon. Cringing, the teen paused, ready for Amity to lay into her. But what she got next was... not something she expected.

Once Amity had gotten closer, she began to speak. “Luz I... I’m so sorry I kept watching after the Azura fic ended...”

“Wait, what?” Luz asked, nearly getting whiplash with how fast she turned around. 

“Uh yeah... I know you’ve been avoiding coming to school because of what happened and I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if I was the reason-“

“Amity, stop.” Luz sighed. “While yeah, it was because of you that I’ve been avoiding school, it wasn’t your fault! I was just super embarrassed... I thought you’d hate me because of what I wrote...” she admitted. Luz looked like she was about to cry just thinking about it.

Amity shook her head in disagreement, in fact she almost looked a little flustered. “Luz I really don’t hate you, the fic is actually really good! In fact...”

Luz watched in confusion as Amity pulled out a folder from her backpack, which was then handed to her. Opening it up, Luz nearly fell over in shock. 

Inside were Amity’s notes, but that’s not what caught Luz’s eye. No, what made her nearly pass out on the spot were the sketches littered on the margins. 

Amity has drawn fanart of them. 

“You drew-“

“Mhm....”

“Wait does that mean you-“

“Yeah....”

Luz’s shocked expression soon turned into that of someone who had won the lottery. “You like meeeeee~” she teased, a wild grin spreading across her face.

“MHM.....” Amity was now covering her tomato red face, wondering if she’d ever regain any shred of her dignity. 

“AND you’re not weirded out by my fanfiction tendencies!!” The latina was nearly bouncing in joy.

“I really can’t say anything after the fanart...”

“No you cannot!” Luz snickered. “AAAANYWAYS, now that we both know we like each other, wanna be my girlfriend?” She asked, the look of excitement on her face only growing by the second.

“Why does this entire situation sound like a badly written fanfiction-“ Amity sighed, trying her best to keep it together.

“I’m not hearing a no!”

“Okay yeah, I’ll be your girlfrie-“

Amity was quickly cut off as Luz squealed and brought her into a tight hug. Although hugs weren’t the norm on the isles, she gladly accepted it.

“Hey Amity?”

“Yeah?”

“You know what else happens in badly written fanfictions?”

“What?”

I think we all know what happened next.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed!! Honestly I’m p happy with how it turned out ^^ let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> This is MicrosoftPaint signing off!


End file.
